Missed
by Loriot
Summary: Casey is not a shy person . . . but Sammy - Sammy can make him nervous, weak in the knees. Everytime he feels like he's got it right, they miss each other, if only by an inch. Will it take only one more try? --SxC; Potential Spoilers for the new book!--


_**Loriot:**As I said in the summary -- Beware of spoilers! This more so applies to my Author's Note than anything else ..... Everyone who hasn't read the latest book gone? ... Alright! First off, sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything SK related (the JN community is probably wondering where I am with the next short piece), but school has been crazy with a capital C! I took a brief break last night to work on this ... though I really should be working on one of the many papers I have due soon. Ah, well ... Anyway, I was inspired by the latest book, and wanted to plot out a possible first kiss for our favorite couple. At the end, in your review, let me know if you are interested in the continuation of this theme. It would be separate from this, sort of like my "Life, Love, and Witty Banter" from my JN stories, only focused on the, well ... I'll just let you read now. I hope you enjoy it! It's been literally months since I've written anything, so please forgive me for the quality._

_Disclaimer -- WVD created these characters, I simply use them as my playthings for my enjoyment. No money -- counterfeited or real -- exchanges hands, so please leave this poor college student alone! _

**Missed**

Casey watched Sammy, a bemused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She was walking half a step ahead of him, watching Danny Urbanski like a hawk as he flirted with Marissa. Casey knew that Sammy didn't trust Danny (_with good reason_, he decided, as he noticed Danny's hand dropped a little lower on Marissa's back). He also knew that Sammy was less than thrilled that Marissa did not feel the same way. Marissa smiled at Danny shyly, glowingly.

Casey reached out, grasping Sammy's arm lightly. She glanced back at him, her eyes, a curious blend of green, gray, and the faintest hint of blue, were wide with mild surprise.

"Hang back a bit; Billy's got those two distracted enough that I doubt Danny will try anything." Sammy frowned, tugging at her faded green hoodie's frayed hem. She glanced ahead. Sure enough, Billy, was rambling on about some character from the movie the small group had gone to see. Holly was there with him, laughing, throwing in a few comments here and there.

Sammy sighed, but fell into step with Casey. He tugged at his light jacket's zipper, the evening chilly for early October. Sammy chanced a sidelong glance at him, cheeks coloring slightly when she was met with his even gaze.

"Do you miss middle school?" she asked, shoving her hands into her pockets, her eyes once again trained ahead.

"Honestly?" Casey chuckled. "Not really . . . I miss seeing everyone, though. Especially you." Casey casually bumped into her, grinning slightly.

"Well . . . we'll all be there next year."

"Still planning on playing softball?"

"You betcha!" Sammy withdrew her hands from her pockets and mimed swinging a bat, drawing her hands back towards her ear. "'Course I'm better being a catcher than a batter." She grinned and shrugged, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Why'd you decide to become a catcher?" Casey asked, watching as Sammy's expression became thoughtful. "I mean . . . it's not exactly the most desired position on the field. No offence."

". . . Well," Sammy's voice grew quieter. Casey leaned in closer to hear her better. "The mitt I use was my dad's . . . it's really the only thing I have that's his. I figured that, well . . . maybe I'd know him a bit more than before if I did something he did, too." Sammy was silent for a moment, her expression clouded. Casey was about to apologize for upsetting her when Sammy's expression suddenly cleared and she smiled at him. "Dumb, I guess."

Casey watched the sidewalk beneath his feet. "I don't think so."

"Oh . . . thanks." Casey felt Sammy's hand lightly brush his -- an occurrence which was becoming slightly more common as time wore on. Hesitantly, Casey followed her retreating hand, grasping it lightly. Slowly relaxing as Sammy didn't pull away, he held fast.

"Did I --" Casey stopped abruptly as his voice cracked. Blushing, he cleared his throat, noticing Sammy's smile. _Damn_! "Did I tell you about the auditions for the first high school play?"

"Nope," Sammy chimed right in, her grip on Casey's hand unconsciously tightening. "What play are you guys doing?"

"As You Like It . . . Ms. Shirley has some weird playwright crush on Shakespeare or something."  Casey made a face; Sammy laughed. "We're trying to convince her to choose the Seussification of Romeo and Juliet next; Shakespeare, but more amusing." Casey grinned.

"Hey!" Sammy cried abruptly, uselessly swinging their still clasped hands towards the rest of the group. They were now a good half a block ahead of them, if not more. "I can't believe they haven't noticed we're still back here."

"Do you really care?" Sammy met his eyes evenly, shaking her head slowly.

"At least this way we don't have to listen to Billy . . . last time we let him do that, sheesh," Sammy smiled, laughing, "Wasn't it with the Tastes Like Chicken snake?"

"Condors, snakes, and centipedes, oh my!" Casey teased lightly.

"Cricket is trying to convince me to go camping again next summer."

"How's that going for her?"

"Not well – I don't think I've recovered from the last trip yet."

"Those were some wicked blisters."

"Speaking of which – I'm scheduled to work at the community gardens tomorrow." Sammy smacked her forehead. "I'd almost forgotten . . . at least I only have twenty more hours to go with that stuff."

"Not much then . . . " Casey took a deep breath before quietly asking, "Think you'll be free on the weekends any time soon?"

"Depends on whether or not Grams lets me out of the Senior Highrise for more than the community service – " Sammy halted, mid-sentence, standing frozen in place, her hand gone slack in Casey's. Realizing that she was going nowhere anytime soon, Casey paused, as well, standing a short distance away from Sammy, a vaguely confused look on her face. One which faded into an almost dreamy (_On **Sammy**?_ Casey scoffed, _that's impossible_) expression as their eyes locked, both unaware that their friends were carrying on without them.

Casey stared at her, knowing what he _wanted_ to do, but was . . . well, stuck, not knowing _what_ to do next, if he should . . .

Casey Acosta was not a shy person. He willingly made an idiot of himself publicly nearly every time he was on stage; confrontation did not make him nervous. But, somehow, this girl standing in front of him could make him _nervous_, weak in the knees; could make him stutter and, at times, squeak (acursed puberty!), could make him replay every meeting in his mind . . . Always wondering if there was something he could have done or said that would make her care for him the way he cared for her.

Of course, there were sparks – the dance, camping, and others . . . those moments _just_ before she pulled away from him once again, in more ways than one. He kept _missing_.

Sammy blinked, her eyes clear green in the dim streetlight. Casey sighed inaudibly, biting his bottom lip, letting his hand drop from Sammy's grasp. She frowned slightly, gaze shifting to somewhere over Casey's shoulder.

"I guess I ought to head home – Grams'll throw a fit if I don't get in soon . . . "

"Sammy?" Sammy glanced back at Casey. Impulsively he reached out, lightly placing his hand against her sharp jaw line as he leaned in, pausing millimeters away from from contact. "Sammy . . . ?" he murmured. Casey could feel Sammy's ghost of a touch, '_Casey . . . ?'_ Slowly he began to close the distance.

Now, it wasn't as if Casey hadn't kissed a girl before. He had . . . in plays, obviously, and once when he was twelve – a girl named Caitlin from his homeroom in seventh grade, a redheaded Irish girl. It had been . . . nice. She was pretty, but lacked in personality; Casey hadn't really liked her. Now, _Sammy_ . . . Sammy on the other hand . . .

He shyly pressed his lips against her, softly, closing his eyes. He smiled as she kissed him back, her lips soft against his. Casey was surprised when she stepping closer to him. After a few moments, they pulled away, though neither moved far. Sammy smiled up at him shyly, her cheeks pink. Casey grinned ridiculously, proud of himself. Finally. He carefully tucked a strand of Sammy's hair behind her ear.

"Sammy —"

"Hey, you two!" Billy Pratt's voice pierced the quiet night. Sammy and Casey jumped apart as if struck by lightning. "What's the bright idea of disappearing on us?"

Casey laughed, surprised at how easily a smile came. "Sorry, Man, got distracted."

"Besides, I really didn't want to listen to another Billy Style movie character evaluation," Sammy put in, cheeks still rosy. She crossed her arms and glared at the infamous school clown.

"Fair enough, but the others were worried you were jumped or something, I dunno." Billy grinned suggestively at Casey. "I think that wench Holly might have a thing for me."

"Or she's sick of having the other two for company."

"Let's just catch up, okay?" Casey sighed and rolled his eyes. Billy shrugged and ran ahead. Casey turned back to Sammy, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well . . . I –"

Sammy smiled widely, and grabbed Casey's hand and tugged him in the direction of the other's. "Come on! Let's get going – if we're headed back to Holly's there's bound to be some awesome food waiting . . . and we can talk later . . . if you'd like to walk home with me."

Casey grinned, following Sammy. Later, they would talk later. Now? Well, right now, he was going to simply enjoy the moment. This time he didn't miss.


End file.
